1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the remote measurement of fluid pressures, and more particularly to apparatus for such measurement in boreholes having high pressures.
2. Technical Considerations
There are many situations in which it is desirable to measure changes in pressure in the relatively inaccessible environment of a borehole. A very obvious and important application for such devices is in wells producing a fluid from underground formations in which the pressure is a factor, such as oil and gas producing wells.
In the analysis of most production and reservoir engineering problems, reliable reservoir pressure data together with other basic production and geological data is essential. In recent years the oil industry has through extensive research efforts developed many methods and techniques for utilizing pressure data in evaluating problems of petroleum production. For example, reliable bottom-hole pressure information is essential to implement and maintain secondary recovery operations. In such operations periodic pressure observations are used to determine fill-up requirements, location of flood fronts, sweep efficiencies, well productivity potential, etc. In addition, bottom-hole pressure measurements are used to determine the occurrence of wellbore damage and operational problems in pumping wells.